In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of an electronic apparatus in recent years, various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device are mounted on the electronic apparatus. A lot of data are exchanged between these devices, and an amount of the data is increased in response to high functionality and multi-functionality of the electronic apparatus.
Various technologies for a method of exchanging more data have been disclosed. For example, in PTLs 1 and 2, a communication system in which data is exchanged with use of three voltage levels has been disclosed.